PROMETO OLVIDARTE
by Ciliegia
Summary: Es un UA (Universo Alterno), un hombre desea olvidar lo que ha sufrido mediante una teoria cientifica, pero a su lado a habido alguien que no la habia visto de otra manera que un amiga.Pero quien enverdad debe olvidar él o ella...
1. PROMETO OLVIDARTE I

PROMETO OLVIDARTE I  
  
Hoy amanecí con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, apenas hace un par horas estaba trabajando con mucha dedicación en mi estudio. Soy científico de la computación y estoy interesado en la aplicación de la neuro-computación a los problemas psicológicos del ser humano. Estuve por horas trabajando en un modelo de computadora que simula el comportamiento del cerebro, use para ello el "Método de los Cofactores", pero dos sistemas de ecuaciones no lograron encajar en el modelo... La teoría predecía un rango de valores finitos y la computadora deducía un intervalo abierto, maldije a la tonta computadora y salí frustrado a dar un paseo. Hacía días que me estaba asaltando un recuerdo compulsivo, desde que mi novia y yo nos separamos no puedo encontrar la calma, siento como que le perdí sentido a las cosas que más me interesan. Ya no logro concentrarme como otras veces en los abstrusos algoritmos que necesito construir para el estudio virtual del cerebro. Paso de la calma a la melancolía y de pronto alguna lágrima quiere asomar mis mejillas. Entiendo que son síntomas de la separación, pero a decir verdad, tres años de vivir sin ella deberían de ser significativos como para no sentir tanto su ausencia, pues conozco a varios compañeros de trabajo que corrieron la misma suerte que yo y se casaron con otra pareja o viven su soledad como una libertad beneficiosa para su labor como científicos. Algo me indicaba que algo funcionaba mal en mí, pues toda mi vida me he distinguido por ser un lobo solitario. Además nuestra relación con el tiempo fue perdiendo aquella chispa de frescura, convirtiéndose en una rutina asfixiante.  
  
"Fuiste en mi vida más que un sueño, fuiste la razón de mi ser, la respuesta de mi solitaria vida. En ti se combinaban los polos opuestos, ya la noche no me asustaba ni el canto de la lechuza me perturbaba. Eras el camino a seguir en todo instante, el manantial que calmaba mi sed y el alimento nutritivo que saciaba mi hambre. ¿A donde has ido olvidándote de mí?"  
  
En mi paseo me preguntaba entre dientes, qué es lo que hacía que aquél modelo matemático me importara tanto, dado que mi especialidad era el estudio de la Física Molecular por computadora y no la Inteligencia Artificial en el área de la mente. De echo nunca me he distinguido por ser buen "psicólogo", pues no congenio en absoluto con la gente, soy y siempre he sido muy independiente además de egocéntrico; y he reflexionado que por tal motivo principalmente me gustó ser científico, pues sólo necesito estar conmigo mismo. Quiero estar conmigo mismo. Quizá el rompimiento y sus consecuencias me orillaron a interesarme en la búsqueda de la felicidad y mi objetivo es reparar el daño que dejó en mi el aislamiento. Por ello hice amistad con mi colega Sakura, una notable investigadora del cerebro y miembro como yo del Laboratorio de Cómputo para la Investigación y compañera en la Universidad. Ella y yo desarrollamos la teoría matemática en dos años.  
  
"Y aquí me encuentro yo, como el loco chiflado que parezco ser, buscando alguna pócima para reparar mi corazón mal herido. Hasta he vendido mi alma al diablo para poder ser feliz sin tu presencia, tirando fuerte de mis cabellos para sacarte de mi mente, tira que tira... calmando mis ansias con un licor bien concentrado. Pero todo resulta inútil; vuelvo los ojos a Dios y me arrepiento de mi pecado, diciéndole que tú eres la culpable, cual Adán que incrimina a Eva por tragar de aquella manzana que él mismo vio con agrado."  
  
De antemano sabía que el Método de Cofactores era una teoría incompleta y que mi programa de computadora distaba mucho de ser eficaz. Ya frente al lago de mi pueblo, hermoso como cada año en verano, me puse a ver el verde bosque y escuchar el canto de los patos que flotaban en el agua. De pronto, cuando más me absorbía la naturaleza y dejé de pensar en mis a y dejé de pensar en mis problemas científicos me asaltó una idea relámpago... La ecuación diferencial que inserté en el segundo sistema complejo de Cofactores llamada Delta tenía una variable que no encajaba en el desarrollo global... Me pregunté sobre el origen de ella. Pero no fui corriendo a mi estudio a comprobar mi idea, seguí disfrutando del campo, traté de pasármela relajado por un buen rato, ya que el trabajo que realizo es muy difícil, necesitaba tomar aliento para continuar. Sin embargo, al cruzar el puente que comunica el lago con un arroyo encontré no muy lejos de allí a una pareja de jóvenes tomados de la mano y jurándose mucho amor. Inmediatamente volví a mis complejos sentimentales y en lugar de disfrutar mi paseo me frustre y regrese triste a mi casa.  
  
"Desde que te fuiste vivo como un huerfanito, sin protección y sin dicha. He intentado olvidarte pero algo dentro de mí te sigue añorando, sólo espero tenerte cerca de mí, y me animo a seguir tan sólo para cuando te tenga entre mis brazos soltar mis esperanzas junto a tu pecho"  
  
Ya en casa llegué directo a el teclado de mi computadora y quise desactivar el protector de pantalla, pero sentí un fuerte cosquilleo en mis manos, como si sintiera repulsión a la computadora. Me extraño aquello y sonreí, volví a ello y sonreí, volví a acercar mi mano al mouse, pero ahora sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho. Sudaba frío y me dieron nauseas. Me senté en mi sillón de descanso y cerré los ojos. Comenzaron a desfilar en mi mente hileras de resultados numéricos similares a los que generé aquella mañana en mi computadora, al mismo tiempo mi corazón se agitaba en el recuerdo de aquél ayer... sentía sus brazos rodear mi cuello, y escuchaba su voz hablándome al oído. Todo el pasado diluía en mis sentidos, afuera ya llovía y se escuchaba como una linda música el agua que golpeaba armoniosamente el cristal de mi ventana. Sin ser consciente me quedé dormido, sólo desperté porqué un trueno ruidoso se dejó escuchar... ya comenzaba a oscurecer.  
  
"¿Porqué seguir esperando tu regreso si ya no piensas volver? He visto venir e irse veranos, llenos de verde naturaleza y tu no apareces en mi vida. Pierdo los mejores años de mi existir, pero mi corazón te sigue aguardando. Que tonto parezco ser, pero callaré a los demás que te añoro y viviré en secreto con tu recuerdo."  
  
Seguí sin moverme de mi asiento, no pensaba en nada, entonces alguien tocó a la puerta con insistencia, esa tarde no esperaba a nadie. Me levanté pesadamente y pregunte quien era, se trataba de Sakura. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba ella con un enorme ella con un enorme paraguas negro y una hermosa sonrisa que me fascinó.  
  
¡Hola chico!, ¿Qué tal te sentó la lluvia?  
  
¡Hola Sakura!, Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí. Pasa por favor.  
  
Ya dentro dejó su paraguas y recorrió con la vista todo mi estudio, observando con detenimiento la pila de libros y manuales que tenía en mi escritorio, los dispositivos conectados a la computadora con infinidad de cables que semejaban las tripas abandonadas de un animal extraño después que se lo almorzó un depredador de lejano planeta, el pizarrón lleno de complejas e intrincadas fórmulas matemáticas, mi cafetera ya oscurecida de tanto uso, mis pantuflas viejas y cómodas junto a mi silla... Después volteo hacia mí y me dijo divertida. -¿Qué tal siguen tus esquizofrénicas ideas sobre el modelo del cerebro?  
  
- Bien, bueno no precisamente, pero estoy avanzando en ellas. Sonriendo,  
  
- Creo que no te va muy bien vivir en soledad ¿no es cierto?... Lo digo porque sé que estas convencido que tu "mujer" es esa musa de los cuentos de hadas que inspiran al dulce príncipe a seguir en sus cuitas. Sabes que no lo digo para molestarte, solo deseo que sigas siendo ese compañero de universidad que conocí con una enorme imaginación e inteligencia para los problemas teóricos de la computación.  
  
Lo sé Sakura, y no me molesta que me digas eso, sabes perfectamente que tus sugerencias las recibo con agrado. No quiero echar la culpa de mi retroceso mental a mi ex novia, quizá sólo necesito una cita con el Psicólogo.  
  
¡Tonterías! Yo no creo que las teorías mentales puedan explicar cada complejo que ocurre en la infinidad de personas tan distintas que hay y han existido en la Tierra, sólo recuerda que las teorías más preciadas de la Física que es una ciencia que se aproxima más a la verdad que las demás, no son completamente correctas aún hoy. ¿Tu crees que la psicología que trata con problemas más difíciles como lo es el ser humano pueda explicar tu trauma?. Lo dudo.  
  
¡Hablas como un científico, Sakura!  
  
¡Lo soy Syaoran! Sabes, creo que tú te puedes ayudar... o quizás otra mujer.  
  
No lo sé, quizá si pudiera solucionar este pesado recuerdo haciendo que el cerebro olvide por completo ese pasado por medio de una cirugía.  
  
¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Bueno, se me ocurrió ahorita, lo que pasa es que estoy estudiando el comportamiento del flujo eléctrico entre las neuronas, la forma en que fluyen recuerdos y sensaciones en el mapa cerebral. Te imaginas identificar qué recuerdos originan reacciones de desasosiego o confusión... Podrías entonces eliminarlos para siempre.  
  
¡Qué yo sepa nuestra teoría no es tan completa como para dar una consecuencia de esas!... Además para obtener lo que deseas se requiere modificar enormemente todos los postulados iniciales.  
  
¡De acuerdo!  
  
¡Me alegra que lo sepas! Mira por años me he dedicado en la matemática implicada en la computación y dudo que logres algo como eso, conste que no pongo en duda tu inteligencia.  
  
Sin embargo, tengo la corazonada que algo puedo hacer con esas fórmulas.  
  
¿Quieres jugar con ellas? Las matemáticas no cumplen sueños, es como pedir peras a un naranjo. No es magia ni un manantial de promesas, se trata de una herramienta que mira la realidad. En ellas jamás encontrarás un poema de amor, son tan frías que un poeta perdería totalmente su inspiración si las estudiara. Dime Syaoran para que te sigues haciendo daño, tu necesitas darle un giro completo a tu vida y tomar las cosas como vienen. ¿Crees que yo no he pasado por lo mismo? De echo fue más doloroso, pues el hombre que amé como nunca murió en un accidente...  
  
¡Nunca me habías dicho eso Sakura!  
  
¡Quizás porque ya logré deshacer esos recuerdos de desasosiego y hacer esos recuerdos de desasosiego y confusión sin pasar por esa horrible operación que tu mencionas!  
  
"Para que lamentar un amor que ya terminó, si un amor parte, después de la tormenta viene la calma, sufrirás por un buen tiempo pero cuando se logre reparar el corazón, volverá a sentir deseos de amar y otro amor llegará"  
  
Te admiro, ¡De verdad te admiro!... Mira (se sienta en su sillón), tu sabes que yo pase toda mi estancia en la Universidad sin pensar en las chicas. Mi mundo eran los libros, la computadora, la Ciencia... era un solitario empedernido, la compañía de la gente me inquietaba, al menos no dependía de la opinión de los demás y eso me gustaba. Pero la conocí y me acostumbre a su presencia, quería estar platicando por horas con ella, sentía una vitalidad indescriptible, una alegría inmensa comparable a la que me causa el descubrimiento de una verdad científica, un día me di cuenta que ya no podía vivir sin ella y ella dijo sentir lo mismo, mande a la soledad por un tubo y me deje arrasar por el amor. ¡Ahora las mañanas no eran como otros días, tenía un color especial la luz del Sol, la lluvia del verano tenía un perfume especial: a ti perfume especial: a tierra mojada! Todo parecía ser verdad, ¡quería cantar de alegría! No me importaba que tiempo atrás yo mismo me burlara de los enamorados, cuando veía a un loco enamorado a punto de quitarse la vida ¡me daba asco! Parece como si el destino me castigara por desatender el amor haciendo que yo cayera en sus garras y experimentara el sufrimiento que viene después de sentir verdaderamente.  
  
¿Dime Syaoran, como era su relación?  
  
(sonríe) Pues al principio un poco fallida, yo quería hablar y hablar de ciencia, pero al amor le importa hablar de cosas sencillas, decir que te gustan las paletas sabor a aguacate y ella dice que las odia, empieza el diálogo, ambos sonríen. Luego uno quiere convencer al otro de que las paletas de aguacate evitan la caída del pelo y el otro que el aceite de ricino es bueno para las arrugas... Todo tan sencillo. Poco a poco amé esas platicas tan espontáneas.  
  
"Que sencillas eran sus pasiones, sus verdaderos sentimientos, sus creencias más sagradas. Yo que creí ser un hombre tan entendido eeí ser un hombre tan entendido en todo, ahora descubro que al amor poco importa el mundo serio de los negocios o la fortuna, no son los beneficios económicos del plantío de rosales lo que importa, sino regalarle una Rosa Roja robada de su jardín"  
  
(Después de un largo silencio, Syaoran continúa con la mirada fija al techo del estudio). ¡Que curioso!... Yo nunca he sido un hombre romántico, no se me ha dado nunca el lado bohemio, ¿me creerías que le escribí varias cartas "románticas?"  
  
(Sakura sólo asentía, no quería interrumpir la plática de Syaoran).  
  
¡Parecía un jovencito! El beso en la mano al vernos, el ir tomados de la mano platicando por las calles... ¡Cómo deseaba que todo mundo fuera feliz! También deseaba decirles a todos que estaba profundamente enamorado...  
  
Dime Syaoran... ¿Qué sientes cuando recuerdas todo eso?  
  
¡Vuelvo a vivir! Tan solo suspiro y... siento maripocillas en el estómago.  
  
¡Has dicho algo importante! Ese pasado aún sigue en tu corazón. ¿Porqué entonces deseas matarlo? ¡Si tu corazón hablara te pediría suplicante que no le quites ese tesoro!  
  
"¿Qué quieres matar de un golpe el recuerdo? Yo lo comprendo. ¿Qué ya no quieres asfixiar tu esperanza, ni llorar lágrimas de sangre? Yo lo comprendo... Pero dime, ¿cómo le hago yo para seguir de pie si de esos recuerdos yo me alimento, si nada vale más que rememorar su sonrisa, su lindo dientecillo que rebelde sobresalía de entre todos, de su berrinchuda trompita cuando ella se enojaba? ¿Qué haré sin su voz que aún suena en mis oídos, sus manos frías o su mala costumbre de comerse las uñas?... ¡Asesino te llamo si retiras de mí la esperanza! ¡Condenado seas mí la esperanza! ¡Condenado seas con el más cruel tormento, que te persiga la soledad toda tu vida, que nadie te auxilie cuando quieras comprensión! ¡Que la luz del día para ti sea oscuridad! ¡Que en la noche te espanten horribles pesadillas! ¡Te señale todo mundo como soberbio! ¡Una migaja de pan pidas de puerta en puerta y nadie te abra! ¡Ojalá y respires vacío y te sostengas en la nada! ¡Que tu vejez sea en invierno y ni siquiera una cobija retire de ti el frío de tu mezquina vida!  
  
Las luces prendían y apagaban. La música retumbaba en el pecho de todo asistente. El ambiente parecía insinuante, excitante y divertido. Las mujeres bailaban y bailaban, el mundo era música, la tristeza no parecía existir. Todos eran felices, "Atrévete a Vivir" rezaba un letrero enorme a la entrada del lugar. Allí había personas de Mundo, hombres y mujeres que en el día eran empleados y hombres de negocios respetables, y odiosamente serios, al fin de semana por la noche cambiaban de personalidad. Congregados en un mismo sitio, bebiendo las mismas marcas de vino, fumando las mismas marcas de cigarrillos; en fin, empleados y empleadores al menos podían sentir que la Democracia no era una utopía después de todo.  
  
"Aquí no existe la tristeza... desterrada hace mucho fue. ¿Qué estás solo? Aquí hay chicas para solo? Aquí hay chicas para ti... con quien pasaras momentos inolvidables... sólo debes pagar por bailar con ellas. Puedes darle un beso... ¡Jovenazo son 50 pesos! Carlos se sentía solo, fue a el Paraíso y disfruto de compañía, diversión, baile, vino, cigarrillos; ¡qué más podía esperar! Se acaba la noche, llegó la hora de pagar. Carlos salió del lugar un tanto contento, sin dinero y mareado, pero al subir a su carro volvió la tristeza a su cara. ¿Acaso a alguien le interesó su persona? ¿Alguien estuvo interesado por una cualidad suya como su habilidad para contar chistes, el tono de su voz o su sonrisa? ¿Alguien se interesó en él aparte de ser un cliente que va a consumir diversión?... Sintió vergüenza de sí mismo."  
  
¡Sabes Sakura! Estos lugares nunca los frecuento, dudo que vaya a disfrutarlo.  
  
Yo tampoco lo hago, pero me gusta el ambiente... es relajante. Escucha la música. ¿Recuerdas esa canción?.  
  
¡Sí! Es Yesterday de Foreigner, es un tema de los noventa.  
  
¡Sí! Es del tiempo de la Universidad. ¡Recuerdo cuando fue nuestro primer día de clases! ¡Llegaste con unos enormes lentes, desde entonces me imagine que eras un "Bicho raro"!  
  
¿Un qué?  
  
¡Un "Nerd"!  
  
¡Ah!  
  
¡Al principio me caías mal!  
  
¡Y eso! (dijo él extrañado)  
  
No se, quizás por tus lentes, parecías una rata de biblioteca. ¡No te sentaban bien! ¿te los heredo tu abuelo? (sonríe) ¡Claro... que no! ¡Aunque viéndolo bien tu no me caías mal!  
  
¡En serio!  
  
¡No!  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
¡Porque siempre pasaste desapercibida para mí!  
  
¡Qué malo!  
  
(suelta una carcajada) ¡No te creas! En realidad, me parecías una chica interesante, aunque un poco estirada, o sea presumida.  
  
Así le parecía a todos. Hace falta conocer a los demás antes de emitir un juicio Syaoran.  
  
¡Claro! ¡También recuerdo que estabas muy flaca!... Quizás hacía falta conocerte más, ¿no Sakura?  
  
¡Y tu también! ¡Parecías el esqueleto de un zancudo!  
  
¡Oye Sakura!... ¿por qué aún no te has casado?  
  
(pensativa) Quizás porque... no lo sé. Casi no me pongo a pensar en ello. Simplemente veo a mis amigas, me dicen que se casan y yo me alegro, ni las envidio ni me pongo a pensar en mi situación. A lo mejor aún no me toca, pues no me atormenta la idea de conseguir un novio para casarme. Al menos por el momento así estoy, sino feliz, estable.  
  
¿Pretendientes? Haber niña, platícame.  
  
¡Bueno, sí!... ¡Oye qué te interesa!  
  
¡Lo siento!  
  
Ambos guardan silencio, mientras toman de sus respectivas copas y sonríen. A lo lejos todos bailaban. ¡Que alegría embriagadora los consumía!  
  
"¡Ay! qué solo danzo esta canción de dolor. Como duele la espina clavada en mis costillas. ¿Porqué el viento toca mi rostro, si nadie lo hace?. Con mayor ansia me muevo al ritmo de la música, mis pasos son fenomenales, me pierdo en la danza, con dos copas encima, fumando por la oreja y un calcetín cubriendo mi rostro... ¡Cómo me aplauden! "Mira que desfiguro hace ese payaso, dicen" ¡Todo se vale mientras la vida no tenga sentido! Pienso"  
  
¿Estas a gusto Syaoran?  
  
Sí, al menos no estoy pensando en mis "juguetes"  
  
Eso está muy bien.  
  
¿Sabes? Ya me mareo este licor.  
  
¡No tomas Syaoran!  
  
Casi no lo hago, al menos cuando lo hago, sólo me tomo una o dos copas, no más.  
  
En ocasiones en bueno embriagarse. Te quita la idea de que el mundo es un lugar donde todos deben traer la cara estirada y pensando en cosas como matemáticas, computación o el deber.  
  
¡Quizás tengas razón!  
  
¡Porqué eres el típico hombre de ciencia que está enfrascado en la búsqueda de la verdad y desatienden el Mundo, este mundo de seres reales!  
  
¡De ninguna manera! Reconozco mis limitaciones.  
  
Me refiero a que no gustas de la diversión.  
  
¡Me divierto horrores frente a mí computadora!  
  
¡Eres odioso, Syaoran!  
  
¡Gracias!  
  
¿Bailamos?  
  
(se sonroja) ¡Lo que pasa es que no sé bailar!  
  
¡Primera regla: no te limites tú mismo! Ven, ¡tu sólo mueve el trasero!...  
  
"Un paso al frente, uno para atrás, como gusto de bailar. ¡Estoy hecho de pura música, nada detiene mis veloces pies! En nada pienso, soy pura diversión. Estoy presto para danzar toda la noche; veo que todos se alocan en bailar... pienso: "qué ridículo es el mundo, mira a todos moverse frenéticamente". ¡Por un momento sentí tu mirada, tus ojos me veían fijamente! ¡Creo que te voy lanzar muy lejos, a la velocidad de la luz, hacia las estrellas! Según me lo permita este ritmo y la cruda que me espera paciente al día siguiente".  
  
¡Oh! Qué locura.  
  
¡Te cansaste Syaoran!  
  
¡Algo!  
  
¡Te hace falta hacer ejercicio, supongo!  
  
¡Sí tienes razón!  
  
¿Sabes?, te veo muy contento. Me gusta verte así, lejos de tus monstruosas ideas sobre el cerebro.  
  
¡Lo que pasa es que ya estoy muy tomado! ¡Creo que por hoy es suficiente!  
  
¡Y yo creo que no! ¡Vamos, anímate! A eso vinimos, a divertirnos. Mañana es sábado.  
  
Bueno, nos quedaremos un rato más si me prometes que ya no moveré el trasero.  
  
¡Ja, ja! O.K.  
  
"Atiende a mi consejo hijo mío y no sufrirás. ¡No vayas a ese baile! Mira que encontraras personas que desviaran de ti la inocencia, te envolverá el vicio y ya no podrás caminar con la frente en alto. Perderás tu libertad como un pajarito tras la jaula. ¡No, no vayas a ese baile! Reza, lanza plegarias al Señor, para que retire de ti los malos pensamientos y haga de ti un hombre de bien y nadie te señale. Encuentres la quietud en la sabiduría y tus nietos te admiren por ser tan digno"  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
Ohaiyo, a todos mis lectores!!  
  
Este es mi segundo fic que hago, y espero que este me vaya mejor que el primer fic que hice.  
  
Aún no se como clasificar este fic si drama/romance o general/romance, por ahora lo dejare en general, no tengo aun definido muy bien su trama pero intentare actualizarla en tres días.  
  
Espero reviews por lo menos 5 si no los alcanzo no importa a lo menos 3, siiiiii, Porfisssssss!  
  
Si no pueden dejar reviews escribanme a mi e-mail: sweets254hotmail.com  
  
Sobre mi primer fic, Vueltas del destino estoy pensando en seguirlo o no lo que sucede que al escribirlo no tuve definido el trama muy bien, así que necesito su opinión el seguirlo o no y ayuda si desean que lo siga.  
  
Se despide, Ciliegia. 


	2. PROMETO OLVIDARTE II

Ohaiyo!  
  
Aquí esta el II capitulo de PROMETO OLVIDARTE espero que les guste.  
  
Les quiero agradecer los reviews que me escribieron muchas gracias y ojalá que hayan mas o Sé que al principio es algo enredado pues Syaoran cuenta su vida y se confronta consigo mismo. No se preocupen que después de este capitulo o tal vez con el tercero no será tan profundo. Al rato les cuento porque la exnovia abandona a Syaoran (esa desgraciada! ¬¬)No les sigo diciendo.  
  
Ah! Se me pasaba la otra vez no escribí que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen sino a CLAMP. Pero Syaoran si es mío y de nadie más ja ja ja... y algunos nuevos personajes son míos.  
  
Aquí los dejos y que lo disfruten...  
  
PROMETO OLVIDARTE II  
  
"La esperanza de tocar tu rostro me ha dado la espalda, mi sonrisa ya se torna una mueca sin expresión. Porque espere un verano poder darte el abrazo que tanto te aguarda, que supieras de mi soledad que domina mi rutina. A pesar de todo soy un convencido de que la esperanza no debe morir, que entre más arremeta contra mí la mala fortuna, más me empeño en lograr tenerte cerca de mí. Ayer soñaba una entrevista con el destino, él en su gran trono y con su despótica mirada a un ser mortal como yo: YO: ¡Pero yo quiero amor, no un consuelo de esperanzas vacías, para mi no hay imposibles! DESTINO: ¡Estas rompiendo con las leyes naturales, si algo no lo tengo planeado que ocurra, simplemente no será! YO: ¡No puedes decidir sobre mi, soy de libre albedrío bien lo sabes! DESTINO: ¿Eres libre de decidir vivir para siempre? YO: ¡Eso no lo puedo controlar, más de mi vida puedo hacer una historia no predeterminada! DESTINO: ¡Pamplinas! ¡Craso error! ¡De ilusos como tú está poblado el mundo! YO: ¿Acaso estoy pidiéndote que retires de mí la mala fortuna? DESTINO: ¡Dios tiene el mundo planeado de principio a fin! YO: me niego a aceptar que nada pueda yo hacer por mejorar mi vida. DESTINO: Has lo que quieras, yo sé que será de ti mañana, pasado mañana y todos los días de tu vida. YO: ¿Bien, dime conoceré a esa voz que escucho por teléfono? DESTINO: ¡Lo siento, no estoy permitido decir que será de tu futuro! YO: ¿Porqué? DESTINO: Porque evitarás de cualquier forma que ese destino no se dé, lo cambiarás de mil maneras... YO: ¿Y según tu sabiduría, si me lo dices, cambiaría mi destino? DESTINO: Solo lo intentarías. YO: ¿Lo lograría? DESTINO: Todo es posible, uno nunca sabe de los que aman. ¡Están tan locos! YO: Bien Destino, entonces me niego aceptar que todo esté escrito: si dices amarás para siempre, yo intentaré odiar para llevarte la contraria. Si dices vivirás muchos años, yo me podría quitar hasta la vida en este momento... DESTINO: El conocimiento de este gran misterio está lejos de tu comprensión, simplemente eres un ser con defectos no lo olvides. YO: Sólo responde a mi pregunta: ¿Soy o no libre para cambiar el destino conocido este de antemano? Aquella nube rojiza y magnificente empezó a fugarse lentamente del monte donde yo permanecía cubierto de una túnica blanca y unas sandalias de fieltro, sentí un frío que me heló hasta los huesos, el cielo oscureció y se escuchó una voz infinita en el cielo, de norte a sur, de polo a polo llenando mi ser de extremo temor: En el principio fue la palabra... y la palabra se hizo espíritu, luego el espíritu dijo con voz atronadora - hágase la luz, el mundo exista, hágase el primer hombre... (para entonces ya comprendía todo aquello, yo estaba siendo llamado por aquél espíritu), y el espíritu comprendió que aquél hombre necesitaba compañía, así dijo la voz: hagamos una compañera que llene de gracia la vida de este mortal, que vivirá una vida finita... y se hizo Kashi... Para entonces ya despertaba yo de mi sueño, por el cristal un tanto opacado por la lluvia podía verse que el camión avanzaba sigiloso por la carretera, estaba en destino de mi encuentro, de la palabra al espíritu, del espíritu al ser de carne y hueso, iba destino a encontrarme con mi otra media naranja, iba en contra del destino, aunque dentro de mí temía una desgracia, pues estaba retando al destino, además el conductor estaba cansado y desvelado, casi le ganaba el sueño, quería rebasar a un trailer, el piso estaba mojado, y los frenos estaban averiados, tal vez... " Syaoran acababa de colgar el teléfono, parecía animado, hablar con ella le había hecho olvidar un poco el pasado, ni siquiera pensaba en el malestar que sentía por la cruda que le hacía sentir un zumbido en los oídos. Pero también estaba inquieto pues no creía que aun muy dentro de su corazón sintiera deseos de volver a querer... pero no precisamente, pues no conocía aún a Kashi, tan solo había escuchado su voz. Le agradaba, ella tenía apenas 19 años y él, tenía 25, pero no pensaba en la edad, el amor no comprende de eso, es un sentimiento que irrumpe y te hace preso, y al amor no hay que decirle no. "No digas nunca jamás, que la oportunidad de amar no es un sentir de siempre, sólo recuerda, lo único que sabemos con certeza es que algún día moriremos y qué será de nosotros nadie lo sabe... Quizá sea un sueño eterno, a lo mejor ya muerto sientas como los gusanos consumen tu cuerpo y no puedas mover un solo músculo para retirarlos de ti. Quizá la noche en que seas velado tu madre, tu padre o tu amada se acerquen a ti para darte el adiós y tu quieras gritarles, pues como no te despediste de ellos ni les dijiste cuan importantes fueron para ti ahora lo quieras hacer... Pero no, tu grito será silenciado por la muerte que vigila tus restos, llorarás pero tus lagrimas se hundirán al vacío, escucharás la voz de tu madre que aplaca tu sollozo con una caricia... pero sólo será un recuerdo de la infancia, de tu padre esa infancia, de tu padre escucharás sus consejos para que seas recto y firme como un roble; de tu amada escucharás su sonrisa y sentirás su beso, ahora la vez y no puedes mimarla para calmar su llanto, tus manos no responden ya a tu mente, es más tu mente está ya lejos de tu cuerpo, pues hasta alcanzas a verlo como si fuera de un extraño, allí tumbado, cubierto y rígido. Ni siquiera puedes creer que seas tu el velado. Parece que puedes avanzar por toda la sala si te lo propones, allí vez a tus amigos y conocidos, unos realmente tristes, otros, los más allegados a ti aún con una lágrima en sus mejillas; pero ¡mira aquellos!, Hasta se carcajean, parece que están en una fiesta, ríen otros casi se duermen, la mayoría ni siquiera fueron a despedirse de ti. Dicen: "¡Pobre tipo, la verdad era un estúpido, pero si le decías cosas agradables todo se lo creía ja ja ja!" Al ver esta farsa, deseas que ya todo termine no soportas más esta tragedia, pero no, no puedes alejarte del lugar, deberás acompañar a tu cuerpo hasta la tumba, deberás sufrir más al ver que tus viejos te lloran aún más cuando tu cuerpo sea introducido a la tumba fría. Ya dentro escucharás como la tierra golpea la caja que te contiene, una y otra vez cae tierra sobre ti, sientes que te asfixias aunque ya no respires, la luz del día se aleja y viene la oscuridad, ya no escuchas ningún llanto, la vida para ti a concluido, ahora sólo se escuchan chillidos de ratones y sientes que tu cuerpo es invadido por gusanos que esperan consumirte, ahora sólo escuchas voces que se lamentan, son tus compañeros que habitan el panteón y lloran su encierro, son lamentos de dolor, todos arrepintiéndose de lo que no hicieron en vida, de no haber amado, quisieran haber olvidado y creyeron que la muerte era para descansar pero deberán pagar la pena de no haber amado nunca ni de haber dicho a sus seres queridos cuanto los quisieron en el momento oportuno..."  
  
Sakura.- ¡No Syaoran, no! Esa variable compleja no puede ser sustituida en ese sistema.  
  
Syaoran.- ¡Pero da el 80% de resultados correctos Sakura!  
  
Sakura.- Correctos dentro de la teoría, pero eso no implica que se aplican a la realidad...  
  
4. Syaoran.- (molesto) ¡Ya estoy harto!, si las matemáticas no me  
dan lo que deseo voy a tener que emplear mi intuición.  
  
5. Sakura.- Ya olvídate un poco de esto. ¿Dime volviste a hablar  
con tu amiga?  
  
6. Syaoran.- (sonríe) ¡Sí!  
  
7. Sakura.- (pensativa) ¡Te veo muy animado!  
  
8. Syaoran.- ¡Ah!, no, solo que...  
  
9. Sakura.- (triste) ¡Eso está bien! Yo deseo que seas feliz.  
  
10. Syaorna.- No lo dices muy convencida  
  
11. Sakura.- ¡No me hagas caso! Lo que pasa es que pienso que  
es paradójico que busques remediar tu vida con estas  
formulas y ahora tengas una alternativa.  
  
12. Syaoran.- No había pensado en eso, incluso no he pensado  
mucho de esto en este tiempo, quizá sea que quiero concluir  
mi investigación, no me gusta dejar algo inconcluso.  
  
13. Sakura.- (después de un largo silencio) Syaoran... ¿y  
cuando la conocerás?  
  
14. Syaoran.- ¡Pronto! Bueno quizá dentro de un mes, estamos  
tan lejos... pero creo que será pronto.  
  
15. Sakura.- ¿Y la conociste en un Chat? Pero tu odias eso...  
  
16. Syaorna.- Tienes razón, pero un día estaba navegando por la  
red, hice un Link a no se donde y me llevo a un Chat, por  
curiosidad entre haber que pasaba, y al ver que las  
platicas eran como siempre estaba por salirme de allí  
cuando ella me hizo platica y... ¡Todo comenzó!  
  
17. Sakura.- ¿Tu primera reacción?  
  
18. Syaoran.- Ella tenía la necesidad de platicar con alguien,  
y yo... yo me sentía solo, así que platicamos y nos citamos  
para el día siguiente. Pensé: "Dudo que lo cumpla..." y al  
día siguiente, allí estaba puntual y desde entonces a  
diario charlamos. Ahora solo regularmente pues tiene que ir  
al colegio pero nos comunicamos por correo.  
  
19. Sakura.- ¡Eres un coqueto!  
  
20. Syaorna.- (ríe) ¡Así es!  
21. Sakura.- (Observando fijamente a Syaorna) ¿Sabes? Como te  
veo muy animado creo que no te afectará si te digo que...  
hace tres días vi a tu exnovia...  
  
22. Syaoran.- (Sorprendido) Así que la viste... (se levanta de  
su asiento y camina por su estudio) ¿iba con alguien?  
  
23. Sakura.- Eso no importa creo yo, ¿O sí?  
  
24. Syaoran.- (voltea a ver a Sakura) No importa, pero...  
  
25. Sakura.- (contesta interrumpiendo) Llevaba aquél vestido  
que un día le regalaste en su cumpleaños, y no la vi muy  
contenta, creo yo...  
  
26. Syaoran.- No me gusta que no sea feliz, a pesar de todo me  
gustaría que sea dichosa... ¿hablaste con ella?  
  
27. Sakura.- ¡No Syaoran! Recuerda que yo solo la conozco  
porque tu me mostraste su foto. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta  
que yo la observaba.  
  
28. Syaoran.- (Da un suspiro) Así está mejor.  
  
29. Sakura.- (apenada) ¡Que tonta soy! No debí... no debí  
decírtelo, disculpa creo que debo irme.  
  
30. Syaoran.- (la toma del brazo) No, no te vayas. Ya es tarde,  
la noche es oscura, hoy no hay luna y yo... yo necesito que  
estés junto a mí... La beso con ansía, Sakura no pudo decir nada y respondió al beso de Syaoran...  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
Ohaiyo otra vez!  
  
Cómo estuvo? Ah...? Les gusto espero que si. No se esperaban lo ultimo cierto, jejeje es que ya no aguante tenía que ponerlo.  
  
Espero reviews mis lectores.  
  
Se despide, Ciliegia. 


	3. PROMETO OLVIDARTE III

Aquí Ciliegia con el tercer capitulo que feliz estoy le logrado el seguir el fic y espero seguir así.  
  
Les agradezco a todos los que me han escritos reviews.  
  
Bueno no los sigo cansando los dejo con este capitulo.  
  
PROMETO OLVIDARTE III  
  
"Cual beso de Judas el tuyo se ha plantado en mi mejilla, no contento con tal injuria me has besado estos labios míos que esperaban ser entregados a alguien que fuera digno de ello; pero yo he respondido a él con ansiada impaciencia y a su fuego quemante.  
  
¡Pero te has dado cuenta de tu maldad, has besado no a tu anhelo, sino a un fantasma! Tu calor no es a mí, es para ella y con saña aprovechas mi soledad y el que sea tu eterna amiga que no te abandona en tu desesperada búsqueda de la felicidad. Me has lastimado hasta lo más hondo de mi ser, quise gritar, salir corriendo espantada, llorar, respirar aire puro pues aquí se respira vacío, puedo percibir aún la presencia de tu bien amada, su embrujo a que te ha sometido cruelmente sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Porqué me has herido, dime? ¿Qué ganas con perderme en este mismo instante y no tengas a quien contar desdichas y esperanzas? ¿Eso deseabas? ¿Acaso yo estorbo a tus proyectos que maquinas?... Contéstame, no permitas que todo quede en profundo rencor después de ser tu eterno pañuelo de lágrimas y tu soporte cuando sentías que la vida te había dado la espalda..."  
  
Sakura se retiró lentamente de los labios y los brazos de Syaoran, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus lagrimas fluían por sus mejillas, contenía rabia e impotencia de haber aceptado ser tocada por aquél que soñaba en otra. Pausadamente sus párpados se abrieron, lo miró fijamente sus pupilas dilatadas y sus ojos verdes no perdían de vista los labios de él; dio un paso atrás y con la mano derecha le plantó una bofetada, y una más, Syaoran cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Syaoran quiso hablar, pero no tenía motivo que pudiera merecer ser escuchado y calló.  
  
Sakura.- ¡No, no quiero escuchar ni una palabra que pueda excusar lo que has hecho! ; ¡lo entiendo, a pesar de todo lo entiendo... se hace tarde!. Sakura tomó su bolso y se dirigió apresurada a la puerta, cuando estaba por girar la perilla y salir Syaoran puso su mano encima de la suya impidiendo que saliera. Sabía que quizá ya no volvería a verla más.  
  
Syaoran.- (Con lágrimas y la voz quebrada) Sakura... ¡perdóname!,lo siento. Yo, no quise lastimarte, yo... estoy tan confundido; ¡oh Dios! Amiga, por favor no me dejes ahora que tanto te necesito... Sakura.- (Gritando) ¡Por última vez!... ¡Quita tu estúpida mano de la mía idiota!  
  
Lo miraba con el odio más infinito que alguien puede sentir hacia otro ser humano y más siendo ella una mujer tan inocente. Syaoran se dio cuenta de ello, que nada podía hacer y retiro su mano, entonces ella salió dando un portazo, el dentro se recargo a la puerta y resbaló en ella hasta llegar al piso, llorando como niño, mientras Sakura afuera sufría al escucharlo pero no quiso dar marcha atrás, aunque muy dentro de ella sabía, sabía que lo amaba...  
  
"Syaoran que has hecho de tu vida, no te destruyas más ni estés como uno te destruyas más ni estés como un muerto sin un mañana que espera con la puesta de Sol.  
  
¡Qué pena verte así! Desaliñado, vagabundo, errante, en tu sangre fluyendo alcohol y tu corazón desfallecido; ni siquiera sales a ver la puesta del Sol de las mañanas, ni el vuelo de las aves que cruzan los cielos, allí estás sufriendo, tumbado en cama, con una barba de 8 días y tus ojos consumidos de tantas noches de insomnio.  
  
Amigo, amigo del alma, vuelve a tu senda, tu gran pecado fue robar un beso, porque buscas salir de esa soledad que te aprisiona, sentir unos labios una piel. ¿Eso es pecado? ¿Te enjuiciará Dios en el fin de los tiempos? ¿Bajarán del cielo una docena de ángeles con espada en mano para llevarte a declarar?  
  
Sé que heriste a Sakura, ¿pero acaso te preguntas si de verdad ella te odia o está lastimada porque el beso no era para ella? ¿Qué intentas con este encierro que sólo prolonga tu dolor? ¿Te han asaltado deseos de suicidarte, de poner fin a tu arruinada vida? ¡Que nunca cruce por tu mente semejante decisión! ¡No quedes como un cobarde! Deja de pensar en tu error y trata de remediar las cosas de frente..."  
  
Hacia ya quince días que Syaoran había el mundo retroactivo, en su cámara húngara cubierta de un biombo que protegía su ego y su perfil perfectamente visible con cierta paciencia pues aquella barba no permitía ver el interior de sus labios... los quería enterrar, no deseaba verlos, por culpa de ellos condenado estaba. Su viaje al mundo del silencio y del abandono parecía no concluir, para suavizar la prolongada travesía tomaba licor del fuerte. Dos veces visito en infierno buscando a su gran morador, dando su alma a cambio de la felicidad. Aquél estudio/recámara que vio tanta actividad ahora estaba en total abandono, botellas de licor por doquier, papeles manchados de vino, ¡¡un ratón de verdad declarándole su amor al mouse de la computadora!! Aquello era vulgar, pero lo más sorprendente, eso del amor de ratones...  
  
Allí estaba tumbado él sobre su cama a un lado de su computadora, de sus extraños aparatos, de su gran proyecto inacabado, pues se había ido la gran estrella, Sakura el cerebro de oro y la gran amiga.  
  
Afuera un auto se detenía, la ocupante estaba indecisa en bajar, miraba fijamente la casa, con nostalgia, con un impulso volvió a encender el motor, quería marcharse pero apenas había avanzado unos metros dio marcha atrás y se detuvo al fin. Con determinación abrió la puerta y con paso vacilante pero con cierta prisa llegó hasta la puerta y tocó con fuerza, pero nadie salía, comenzó a inquietarse, parecía imaginar que ocurría. Fue a la ventana a la derecha de la puerta que daba al estudio e intentó ver el interior cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, allí podía ver por una pequeña abertura de la cortina un cuerpo tumbado sin fuerzas en la cama, se asustó, tal vez este convaleciente o algo peor. Corrió rápidamente a la puerta al poner la mano en la perilla y girarla esperanzada de que estuviera abierta, sus ruegos fueron escuchados la puerta cedió, rápidamente fue a lado del cuerpo que estaba en la cama tumbada.  
  
Cuando despertó la luz del día lastimó sus ojos, al voltear al lado opuesto de la luz quemante vio que el estudio/recamara estaba limpio y todo en su lugar. Con un poco de esfuerzo tuvo conciencia de quién era él y que por alguna razón había perdido la razón, el control de su persona hacía más de dos semanas, solo recuerda que la última vez vio una espantosa aparición frente a sus ojos y sintió que moría eso fue todo. Quiso levantarse de aquella cama pero su cuerpo estaba débil, quiso hablar un pensamiento, pero su voz no se escuchaba, en su lugar ¡sólo se escucho un quejido seco!  
  
Al poco rato, Sakura entró con algo de comida, él la miró, bajo la mirada, cerró los ojos; ella sonrió con dulzura se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, se sentó a su lado y le tomó de aquella mano que un día fue rechazada, todo parecía un ritual religioso.  
  
Sakura.- ¡Mi querido Syaoran!... ¡Tonto, mira lo que hiciste! ¡Estás hecho un asco! ¡Traeré unas tijeras para cortarte esa barba que no te sienta bien! Sakura no puede contener una lagrima y le dice tratando de controlar la voz y así misma:  
  
Sakura.- No debí dejarte sólo niño. ¡Pareces un chiquillo mimado! ¿Sabes? Llevabas dos días en cama, sufriste una fuerte congestión alcohólica y una consecuencia secundaria es que... has perdido el habla, pero eso pasara, no te preocupes, claro con cuidados, mis cuidados, desde hoy seré tu... mamá ¿no te parece paradójico?  
  
Él con su mano derecha le toca la frente, pero su mano temblaba y después se desplomó. Ella volvió a tomar su mano y la llevó hasta sus ojos con ellas se limpio sus lagrimas que fluían, Syaoran quiso tomar la palabra desesperado quiso pronunciar algo pero nada...  
  
Sakura.- ¡Calma! No te esfuerces, por favor. Yo te entiendo, pero... yo te perdone desde que te disculpaste conmigo, cuando salía de tu casa... solo que quise hacerte sufrir un poco, estaba tan, molesta por todo, pero ya paso...  
  
Syaoran quería hablar pero Sakura acercó un dedo a sus labios, como pidiéndole guardara silencio.  
  
Sakura.- No, todo está bien te lo juro. El que no está bien eres tu, mira nada más en que fachas estas, peor que un vagabundo en sus ropas domingueras (ríe). Ven déjame arrullarte... Sabes creo que debes ahora si dejar de pensar en tu tontería esa de olvidar no sé que cosas de tu cerebro.  
  
Syaoran estaba triste, miraba al techo del cuarto fijamente, Sakura entonces comprendió que cuando él tomaba esa actitud es que estaba en total desacuerdo con sus últimas frases. Sakura se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y caminó hacia la ventana para ver hacia fuera mientras dice a Syaoran:  
  
Sakura.- ¡Bien, creo que sigues empeñado en ese experimento de ratas de Laboratorio!... (después de un largo silencio) ¡Syaoran, tengo la solución en mis manos! Te ayudaré, hay una alternativa, deberás por tanto decidir cuál de ellas prefieres.  
  
Primero: Casi he completado el sistema matemático que faltaba para que  
pueda ser realidad que te llegues a operar y Olvidar todo rastro de tu  
ayer.  
  
Segundo: Puedo entrevistarme con tu ex novia y platicarle de ti... tal  
vez deseé platicar contigo. Es probable que... aún te quiera, no sé.  
Conozco donde vive, la seguí el día que la vi, parece que vive sola  
con otra muchacha, tal vez sea su hermana o prima... . Así que amigo,  
tu decides, intentar saber si ella te quiere, o no; o lo que tanto  
deseas: pasarte a la sala de operaciones como Conejillo de Indias...  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
Ohaiyo!  
  
Tercer capitulo terminado, Cómo me quedo díganmelo, sí?  
  
El cuarto capitulo tardara un poco pues aun no tengo muy bien definido cual será la decisión de Syaoran que creen ustedes? Yo creo que la primera, cierto? Se vería más interesante que pasa en el tiempo que Saku y Syao estén este tiempo juntos, saben? muchas cosas pueden pasar ojejeje.  
  
Yashi: No te preocupes de los diálogos, que lo haré mucho más simple desde los siguientes capitulos, lo de emoción no sé si lo logre jejeje.  
  
Celina Sosa: No te preocupes se muy bien que tengo que escribir de la chica del chat ella aparecerá pronto para mal de Sakura. Y por lo que siente Syaoran por ella es algo aun que no comprende el mismo o no quiere. Por qué beso a Sakura por ese mismo sentimiento y agradecimiento de que sea su amiga.  
  
Gaby: Gracias por leer mi fic.  
  
Kokoro: No entendí lo de sacerdote, pero te agradesco que leas mi fic.  
  
Ghia-Hikari: No lo entendiste jejeje no te preocupes muchos no lo entienden solo hay que seguirlo y leer atentamente.  
  
Sakurely: Como dije muchos no la entienden vuelvo y digo no te preocupes por eso que este el ultimo capitulo que lo escribo tan profundo veo que no lo entienden muy bien haré los diálogos no tan... como están serán más simples.  
  
Bueno ya me despido, y por favor dejen reviews y su opinión.  
  
Se despide, Ciliegia. 


	4. PROMETO OLVIDARTE IV

PROMETO OLVIDARTE IV "Han pasado ya cinco años, aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos; una tarde de verano que la lluvia empapaba nuestros cuerpos, nos cubría como un manto que nos envolvía. ¡Benditos sean! parecía decir Dios desde las alturas. ¿Recuerdas como íbamos nerviosos por las calles tomados de la mano? Tú con tus zapatillas, de tu hermana mayor, que apenas podías caminar... O ese vestido que te quedaba bastante largo que parecía una bata... ¡Ibas orgullosa a mi lado! Aquel primer beso robado, tu labio inflamado... no sabía besar ¡lo siento! No comprendo cómo en esos días que te conocí me levantaba de la cama antes de la hora y mi primer pensamiento eras tu. Sentía mi pecho respirar profundo, percibía las reacciones más recónditas de mis semejantes y tejía nubes para que allí descansarás. Pero ya todo pasó... mi niña del ciruelo, aquella para la que fui su príncipe azul prefirió la libertad y me dejó junto a todos sus recuerdos. Nunca más supe de ti, y ahora voy solitario por las calles como un perdido, sin entender el mundo y sus costumbres. ¡Ya no amare jamás! No quiero volver a entregarme a cambio del olvido crudo que corroe el corazón! ¡No quiero ver mis ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y la indiferencia de la culpable del llanto! ¡De vivir ilusionado con el sentimiento mirando al cielo mientras ella ve a tus costados buscando escaparse en busca de un nuevo amor! Adiós, Tomoyo"   
  
El pasillo era largo, parecía un túnel con puertas a sus costados. Las lámparas en el techo parecían estrellas que seguían un destino rectilíneo. "¿Ves esas estrellas que titilan a lo lejos en el horizonte? Están alineadas en perfectos polígonos inscritos, formando una trama que tiende al infinito. Llevando la contraria a la teoría espacial planteada por los físicos de la Tierra. Ellas pueden conocer el más allá de nuestro mundo y universo. Si las llamas no te harán caso, estarán tan ocupadas tejiendo escaleras para llegar al cielo que desatenderán tu ruego, pero sé paciente, porque cuando ellas concluyan su monumento babilónico vendrán por ti para llevarte al espacio, allá no te pesará tu cuerpo, mucho menos las penas que hoy cargas a tu hombros..." Syaoran permanecía en uno de esos cuartos de aquél corredor, hacía días que se estaba haciendo pruebas para la operación. Estaba sentado en una silla frente al gran ventanal que daba hacia el jardín del hospital. Su mirada estaba perdida, fija, como si estuviera sumido en sus pensamientos. Alguien toca a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta esta se abre. Entran Sakura y dos enfermeros con una camilla. Ellos se mantienen casi en la entrada, Sakura avanza hacia Syaoran con los brazos cruzados tomándose de los hombros. Sakura.- ¡Syaoran! Aquí estoy. (silencio) Creo que ya está todo listo para la operación. Todo está bajo control, hicimos pruebas y la computadora está funcionando adecuadamente. Hemos identificado tu mapa cerebral, sabemos que neuronas contienen tu memoria y qué "información" es la que deseas eliminar. Sin embargo, aún puedes cancelar la operación. Syaoran escuchaba, aunque estaba de espaldas a ella su cabeza intentaba tenerla a la vista. Se levantó de la silla, en sus ojos había un brillo especial, miraban a Sakura sin perderla de vista. Luego metió su mano dentro de su chamarra y sacó una carta y una nota, se las entregó a Sakura. Al hacerlo escapó una sonrisa de sus labios. Ella vio con extrañeza lo que le entregaban, luego tomó la nota y comenzó a leerla: " Sakura: Ayer platicaste conmigo nuevamente sobre la operación y si hoy llegas me dices que esta es posible y me consultas sobre el tema, mi respuesta es: ¡SI, QUIERO SER OPERADO! Duré un año y medio investigando la forma de lograrlo, faltaba una pieza principal y tu la has aportado amiga. Quisiera decirte todo lo que ha pasado en mi mente este tiempo, mis temores, sufrimientos. Pero no quiero decirte más de tanto que ya estarás cansada de escucharme lamentar. Ahora después de todo me pregunto que pasará si todo sale bien. ¿Cómo será el mundo después de despertar de esa castración? ¿Y si me hablaras de mi pasado, de mi sentimiento? ¿Y de que era esclavo de mi corazón e ilusiones rotas?... No lo sé, pero prefiero someterme a este riesgo a continuar sin darle sentido a mis días. La carta que recibes está sellada como puedes ver. Por favor no la abras sino hasta que todo esto haya pasado, pase lo que pase. En ella dejo como una herencia, después cuando vea la luz dejo encerrado en ella la oscuridad que me ha perseguido. Ahora sólo pienso en mí, como un estúpido vanidoso. ¡Gracias Sakura! Gracias por todo tu apoyo, sin ti no estaría con una esperanza de lograr ser feliz y volver a sonreír. " Continuara   
  
Notas de Autora:  
  
Ohayo!  
  
Perdonen la larga espera es que he estado fuera de inspiración y además atareada en el colegio que si trabajo, pruebas, examenes, ferias, uff si que era bastante pero gracias a los cielos ya estamos de vacaciones de ½ año.  
  
Espero que con esto se suficiente por un tiempo hasta que piense en el siguiente creo que el final será algo triste pero no se puede evitar he estado dándole vueltas a eso pero no hay solución solo una y es ... no se los diré lo guardare al final creo que solo faltan 3 o 4 capitulos más y fin.  
  
Sobre el otro fic "Vueltas del destino" ese si creo que no tengo solución al menos que alguien se interese en ella y se lo regale o hagamos equipo para terminarlo. Aun no se que haré con el. Bueno me despido de ustedes espero reviews, por que gracias a ellos subí este capitulo.  
  
Se despide, Ciliegia. 


End file.
